Difficult Kiss Woo
by svtvisual
Summary: Bukannya Wonwoo polos, tapi dia takut. YAOI - OOC - Meanie - lil' JeongCheol - lil' SoonHoon - Seventeen - Mingyu X Wonwoo


Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ini bukan sequel 'EX'. Sequel tersebut masih dalam proses penulisan dan mencari hidayah /loh.

 **Difficult Kiss Woo**

 **Cast:** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Other Seventeen Member

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Humor lil' Romance?

 **Disclaimer:** Member Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya sendiri dan Pledis.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo everywhere, no feel.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo sembari menatap intens bibir Wonwoo, perlahan Mingyu menutup matanya. Semakin dekat dengan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri melirik gelisah –takut ke kanan dan kiri. Semakin dekat, kini jaraknya dengan Mingyu hanya 10 cm.

8cm

.

5cm

.

3cm

.

2cm

.

.

BRUUKK

"AAAAA…." Histeris Wonwoo lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam dorm meninggalkan Mingyu yang sekarang mencium bangku taman yang ditinggalkan Wonwoo tadi.

Mingyu sendiri kaget akan teriakan mendadak Wonwoo sontak membuka lebar kedua matanya, mengejar Wonwoo ke dalam.

"Hyuuuunggg." Panggil Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sekarang memeluk manja Jeonghan –yang sudah mereka anggap 'Mommy' mereka di Seventeen- dari samping berusaha mencari perlindungan.

"Mingyu, jangan memaksa Wonwoo." Tegur Jeonghan seraya mengusap rambut Wonwoo lembut.

"Ne, Jeonghan hyung." Balas Mingyu lemas. 'Gagal lagi.' Mingyu mengacak kasar rambutnya.

.

.

Malam harinya dikamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali melancarkan aksinya. Mereka memang sekamar karena ranjang mereka bertingkat. Wonwoo tidur di kasur atas, sedangkan Mingyu di bawah. Hal yang di keluhkan Mingyu, kenapa bukan kasur king size saja seperti yang ada di kamar Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung supaya ia bisa berbagi kehangatan di dalam selimut dengan Wonwoo. Dasar mesum. Mingyu memukul kepalanya pelan.

Sekarang Wonwoo sedang di kamar mandi sedang mencuci muka. Memang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Wonwoo mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi sebelum tidur.

KRIETT

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya dan mencoba memikirkan alasan agar Wonwoo tidak naik ke kasurnya lebih dulu. Wonwoo sendiri dibuat dengan ekspresi Mingyu yang kelewat cerah ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ah!

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya sendiri yang ada diatas nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya dan membuka aplikasi twitter.

"Hyung, lihat ini. Ada foto kita berdua." Ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang penasaran pun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mingyu yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan menyenderkan punggung di kepala kasur.

"Mana? Bukankah kita memang banyak moment berdua?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Yang ini berbeda, hyung. Foto kau dan aku yang sedang memajukan bibir diedit menjadi satu. Terlihat seperti kita sedang berciuman, hyung." Jelas Mingyu dengan diakhiri pikiran mesumnya.

"Memangnya ada?" Tanya Wonwoo bertambah penasaran seraya menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya kearah ponsel Mingyu. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari si empunya ponsel, Wonwoo mendongak. Kini tatapannya bertemu dengan Mingyu yang tenyata sedang melihat kearahnya. Wonwoo menelan saliva susah payah, sepertinyaia tahu apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Ayo kita buat itu nyata." Bisik Mingyu yang mulai mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merinding seketika. Mingyu semakin dekat dengannya, menahan kepala Wonwoo agar tidak bergerak. Wonwoo terkesiap, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, berusaha menjangkau apapun yang akan menghentikan Mingyu melakukan aksinya. Disaat Mingyu mulai memejamkan mata, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil saat tangannya meraih apa yang ia inginkan. GULING!

Perlahan Wonwoo mengangkat guling yang ada ditangannya, meletakkan guling tersebut diantara wajahnya dan wajah Mingyu.

CHUU

Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh saat mencium Wonwoo. Kenapa bibir Wonwoo terasa rata? Tidak ada lekukan sama sekali. Hidungnya juga menyentuh sesuatu yang sama ratanya dengan bibir Wonwoo. Ia membuka matanya seketika melotot kaget karena yang diciumnya justru guling kesayangannya. Mingyu membuang asal guling itu dan menatap Wonwoo jengkel yang justru sekarang sedang tertawa geli. Wonwoo yang merasa ditatap, perlahan memundurkan badannya bersiap untuk turun dari kasur Mingyu. Dan….. kaburrrrrrrrr. Dan ingatkan Mingyu untuk memegang erat tangan Wonwoo serta menjauhkan Wonwoo dari barang apapun saat ia akan mencium Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan hyungggggg." Jerit Wonwoo berlari keluar dari kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jeonghan hyung yang juga kamar Seungcheol sang leader.

Seungcheol yang sedang memeluk mesra Jeonghan pun terkejut karena teriakan Wonwoo dan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya karena Wonwoo memaksa berbaring diantara mereka berdua. Seungcheol mendengus kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh adiknya ini.

"Ada apa, Won-ie?" Tanya Jeonghan yang juga kaget karena teriakan Wonwoo. Lihat, malaikat dari mana ini? Acara tidurnya terganggu, ia tetap bertahan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Mingyu masih berusaha menciumku lagi, hyung." Adu Wonwoo seraya memeluk Jeonghan.

"Tidak ada acara peluk-pelukan, Wonwoo." Tegur Seungcheol karena ia tidak rela kekasihnya dipeluk orang lain.

"Astaga Cheol-ie kau cemburu dengan adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan susah payah mengusap rambut Seungcheol karena terhalang oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. "Jeonghan hyung sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Jadi apa salahnya aku memeluknya, hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Seungcheol yang sekarang mencibir kearah Wonwoo karena Wonwoo justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeonghan.

"Sudah sudah. Won-ie, memangnya kenapa kalau Mingyu menciummu? Dia kan kekasihmu, wajar saja dia menciummu." Lerai Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku takut, hyung. Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya." Jawab Wonwoo polos.

"Lebih baik kau pindah posisi. Aku juga ingin memeluk kekasihku." Seungcheol menarik Wonwoo dan Jeonghan ke pinggir kasur. Sedangkan Seungcheol sendiri turun dari tempat tidur berpindah posisi menjadi tidur dibelakang Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo sendiri pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Won-ie. Kau tahu Mingyu tidak akan menyakitimu. Biarkan Mingyu yang mengambil alih semua. Kau cukup diam dan memejamkan matamu." Jelas Jeonghan dengan wajah memerah karena mengingat first kiss-nya dengan Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

Seungcheol yang tahu kekasihnya sedang membayangkan first kiss mereka, mencium pelan leher Jeonghan. Seolah tahu kalau sekarang Jeonghan sedang bersemu. Padahal ia tidak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Wonwoo menatap polos pasangan tersebut. "Bisa-bisa aku diabetes melihat adegan dewasa kalian berdua." Keluh Wonwoo turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada siang menjelang sore hari, beberapa member sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Minghao terlihat duduk dilantai membuat lingkaran sedang bermain Dare or Dare yang tentu saja akan berujung kehebohan. Jihoon dengan gitarnya dan Hansol yang memakai headphone terlihat sedang serius menekuni lirik. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak terlihat diruang tengah. Kemungkinan mereka sedang memasak di dapur. Jisoo pagi-pagi tadi berpamitan pada Jeonghan -yang memang bangun paling awal- untuk pergi ke gereja. Sedangkan sang maknae masih berada di sekolah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Jangan ditanya lagi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu. Duduk di sofa dengan Mingyu merentangkan tangan kiri di kepala sofa sedangkan Wonwoo menyenderkan badannya di lengan kekar Mingyu seraya sesekali mendengus saking bosannya. Ingin ikut bermain dengan yang lain, ia takut diberi dare yang aneh-aneh –itu pasti. Mingyu sendiri mencoba memfokuskan diri pada acara televise, tetapi ternyata otaknya sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Ah Soonyounggg hyung! Kena kau." Seru Seungkwan heboh. Mingyu yang terkejut pun menendang pelan tangan Seungkwan. Dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sedangkan sang empunya nama hanya mengutuk Seungkwan yang tidak pernah mendapat dare.

"Kau curang, Boo. Kenapa kau ujung botol itu tak pernah menunjukmu?" soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Terima saja kekalahanmu." Ejek Seokmin dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Aku tidak kalah, hanya sedang tidak hoki saja. Cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pasrah Soonyoung.

"Kau memang selalu tidak hoki kalau bermain DoD, Youngie." Sahut Jihoon dengan mata yang masih terfokus dengan liriknya.

"Jihoonie memang paling perhatian padaku." Ucap Soonyoung menunjukkan wajah tersipu dan memberikan flying kiss pada Jihoon. Yang justru membuat Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jun, dan Minghao bergidik geli melihatnya.

"Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu, Soonyoung." Jun yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Sudah sudah. Soonyoung hyung, aku yang akan memberimu tantangan." Ucap Seungkwan diiringi seringai jahat. "Sini, kemarikan telingamu." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus berbisik?" Tanya Soonyoungseraya mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Seungkwan.

"Supaya dare ini menjadi surprise untuk semua orang, hyung." Jelas Seungkwan dan mulai membisikkan tantangannya pada Soonyoung. Kelima orang itu kini hening, menunggu apa yang akan Seungkwan lakukan pada Soonyoung.

3

2

1

"MWOO?! APA KAU GILA?" semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah kembali dikagetkan dengan suar menggelegar milik Soonyoung.

"Astaga, apa kalian tidak bisa bermain dengan suara yang wajar?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tadi hampir terlelap terpaksa harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Soonyong hanya menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Memang apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan, hyung?" Tanya Minghao penasaran seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Lihat saja sebentar lagi, hyung." Jawab Seungkwan dengan smirknya. "Cepat Soonyoung hyung, lakukan tantanganmu." Suruh Seungkwan dengan tidak sopannya.

Soonyoung melempar sendalnya mengarah kepada Seungkwan yang berhasil menghindar, justru mengenai Seokmin yang berada di sebelah Seungkwan. "Ah, mianhae Seokmin-ah." Dilanjutkan dengan tawanya.

Seokmin mengelus kepalanya. "Kau berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan tawamu, hyung? Lebih baik kau segera lakukan tantangannya." Jawab Seokmin dengan cengirannya.

"Aku takut kena damprat Jihoon dan Mingyu, Seungkwan-ah." Balas Soonyoung dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah ah tidak ada alasan, hyung." –Seungkwan

Soonyoung menghela nafas lalu berdiri yang menginggalkan tanda tanya di kepala Seokmin, Jun, dan Minghao. Dengan perlahan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, melirik gerogi Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Seraya sesekali menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

CHUU~

Soonyoung mengecup pipi Wonwoo hampir mengenai bibir Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, Mingyu maafkan aku." Ucap Soonyong keras lalu berlari masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terdiam karena kaget. Sedangkan Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jun, dan Minghao melongo melihat betapa nekatnya Soonyoung. Lalu bersiap kabur takut melihat kemurkaan Mingyu.

.1

.2

.3

"KWON SOONYOUNGGGGG!" ternyata tidak hanya ada satu teriakan. Ada Jihoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan. Kalau di komik-komik, kepala Jihoon dan Mingyu akan terlihat mengeluarkan asap. Bahkan Mingyu sampai menanggalkan kesopanannya dengan tidak memanggil Soonyoung dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

Wonwoo sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Wonwoo tahu Soonyoung tidak salah, karena Soonyong hanya melakukan tantangan yang Seungkwan berikan. Apa ia harus menenangkan Mingyu, atau meminta maaf pada Jihoon? Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal kini mendekati Jihoon yang sudah melepaskan semua liriknya. Tiba-tiba Jihoon menatap tajam Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap, malah tersenyum canggung pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, aku minta maaf. Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba dud-" jelas Wonwoo terhenti saat Jihoon mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Aku tahu ini hanya permainan." Jawab Jihoon kembali mengangkat gitarnya mulai menyusun liriknya. "Lebih baik kau siram Mingyu. Dia terlihat seperti kebakaran jenggot." Jihoon terkekeh.

Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ne ne. Gomawo, Jihoon-ah."

Wonwoo kembali mendekati Mingyu yang masih bertahan dengan wajah kesalnya terlihat menahan diri agar tidak menendang Soonyoung dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Gyuuuu…" panggil Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya berdehem menanggapinya. Takut justru Wonwoo yang kena imbas kemarahannya.

"Soonyoung hanya bercanda. Itu juga bukan kesalahannya, ini hanya permainan. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang Seungkwan ucapkan." Jelas Wonwoo mengelus punggung tangan Mingyu.

"Permainan katamu? Apa kau senang dicium orang sembarangan?" tanya Mingyu mulai terbawa emosi.

"Orang sembarangan? Soonyoung itu teman kita, Mingyu. Ah lebih tepatnya keluarga kita." Wonwoo dengan sabar memberi pengertian pada Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ya! Mingyu Kim, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Wonwoo memukul pelan kepala Mingyu.

Mingyu meringis pelan seraya mengusap kepalanya. "Aku ini sedang marah, hyung. Kenapa kau malah memukulku?" Mingyu yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kini ekspresi marah itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi merajuk.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis seraya menghela nafas lega menyadari perubahan ekspresi Mingyu. "Karena kau tak membalas ucapanku. Apa kau tuli?" balas Wonwoo tak kalah sengit.

"Aku sedang berpikir, hyung. Dan aku masih belum memaafkanmu." Mingyu masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanmu?" tanya Wonwoo yang jengkel dengan sifat kekanakan Mingyu.

"Benar kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan?" Mingyu mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Ya ya asal kau tidak merajuk seperti itu lagi." Balas Wonwoo asal.

"Hmm oke. Kau cukup memejamkan kedua matamu, hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya mengikuti perkataan Mingyu. "Sudah, lalu? Kau ingin memberiku kejutan?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa kecurigaan apapun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu memegang kedua tangannya, sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. "Hey, kenapa tanganku kau pegang kencang sekali?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan mata terpejam. Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bibirnya. Secara spontan ia membuka matanya. Mingyu di depannya dengan mata terpejam masih menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo. Hanya menempelkan. Lalu detik berikutnya melumat pelan bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mulai menikmati, kembali memejamkan matanya. menikmati sentuhan bibir Mingyu pada bibirnya. Tangan Mingyu yang sudah tidak memegang kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Wonwoo. Menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar lebih mendekat dengan Mingyu. Mengikuti feelingnya, Wonwoo kini memegang tengkuk Mingyu, menarik Mingyu agar memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Mingyu kembali menjelajah, sekarang perlahan masuk ke bagian belakang baju Wonwoo. Mengelus lembut punggung hyung tersayangnya itu. Mereka masih menikmati kebersamaannya sampai-

"HYUNGDEUL, CHAN PULANGGGG." Sang maknae hyper itu pulang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"ASTAGA." Jisoo yang datang bersamaan dengan Chan yang baru pulang dari sekolah pun buru-buru menutup kedua mata maknae mereka. Adegan dewasa belum pantas dilihat anak di bawah umur.

"Jisoo hyung, apa yang dilakukan Mingyu hyung dangan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Chan dengan begitu polosnya.

"SEUNGCHEOLLLLL LIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN ANAK-ANAKMU!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah review. Aku seneng banyak yang responnnn^^**

Balasan review di ff 'EX'

 **Junesuk** i: coming soon ya sekuelnya.. makasih udh mau baca ff abalku:'))

 **kureyrey** : jadi harusnya wonu sama aku aja ya?:v hmm.. mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya hahaha. Iya tungguin aja sampe wonu sama mygyu beneran pacaran :p bercanda deng

 **Firdha858** : kaya cintanya mygyu ke aku yah aha

 **DaeMinJae** : amingnya lagi pacaran sama aku nih:p makasih ya udh nyempetin baca dan review *flykiss* inshaaAllah bakal ada sekuel.

 **Firdazzy** : yahaahha maapkeun ya, mygyu udah sama aku. Kamu sama yang lain aja *pelukmingyu* makasih ya udh mau baca san kasih review^^

 **NichanJung** : tergantung…. Wonunya mau sama kamu apa engga ya?:p Mygyu lagi ada dipelukanku nih jaaa. Makasih yaa udh baca dan kasih review :')

 **Guest** : iya inshaaAllah~ sequel is on the way hahha. Malah ff ini duluan yang selesai. Thanks reviewnya ;)

 **Minwonever** : untung aku baik:v thanks ya reviewnyaaa

 **Shinhy** : Sabar bu sabarrrr. Hmm siapa yaaa…. Berdoa aja semoga itu bukan pacar barunya wonu :p tunggu mygyu beneran pacaran sama wonu yaaa wkwk bercanda. Alhamdulillah, makasih pujiannya :$ iyaa aku juga gak tau kalo itu otomatis ke translate bhs indo-_- gak aku edit lagi pas mau dipost maklum pengalaman pertama masih bego :v minta contact kamu dechh siapa tau kamu bisa jadi editor ffku:v makasih banget atas kritik dan sarannya *tebarlove* btw, aku ga kesel. Justru seneng ada yang meng-kritik membagun *eaaa

 **AXXL70** : iya semoga engga ya:v daripada mygyu nganggur, mending buatku haha. Makasih reviewnya^^

 **faneeeyyy** : coming soon^^ makasih udh baca dan ksh review^^

 **EMO** : cie curcol :v coming soon ya.. makasih udh baca dan ksh review^^

 **joysberry:** astaghfirullah kejang2? Hahahaha :v berdoa saja semoga bukan wkwk. Makasih ya udah baca dan ksh review:3


End file.
